


soft-serve ice-cream [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology V, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 18:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3420692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lesley and Nightingale, in a moment.</p><p>[A recording of a fic by singlecrow]</p>
            </blockquote>





	soft-serve ice-cream [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [soft-serve ice-cream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1264780) by [Raven (singlecrow)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/singlecrow/pseuds/Raven). 



> Recorded for the 2015 Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology.

Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic15/%5bRoL%5d%20icecream.mp3) | **Size:** 4.9 MB | **Duration:** 5:14min

  
---|---


End file.
